The Light Bearer
by FurryFeet
Summary: A new Department program and a child can mean big changes for even a seasoned detective like David Starsky.


The Light Bearer

Chapter 1

**An Unplanned Beginning **

Summary : Starsky volunteers for a kids program and takes Hutch along for the ride. Can just one kid change a seasoned detective's life?

Rated: PG-13 for drug reference and violent situations.

This is a new approach to Starsky, since we see Hutch with the kids mostly. I chose to name the kid Chandler because I love the way Starsky says it. The way he _never _pronounces the 'r' at the end, I just like it. Chanlah… nah, I can't spell it right, but you guys get it.

Bay City

Early Morning 

The air that morning was crisp and clear. It was only slightly cool and Detective Ken Hutchinson could feel the slight chill through the ever-open windows of his clunker car. He felt that the noise the car had begun to make just that morning warranted the use of his partner's car for that day. His partner, David Starsky, had never approved of his choice in vehicles and preferred the sleek and swift feel of his own red Gran Torino.

Hutch sighed as he thought about how much it would probably cost him to get whatever that noise was fixed. But he usually went a good long while with noises. However, when the car totally pooped out on him he would have to make a quick decision.

He was still mulling this over when he parked the old car, tried with all his might to close the door all the way, and headed inside. The squad room was quiet and it seemed that his partner hadn't arrived yet. He sat down in the chair on his side of their dual desk and thumbed through what was left from the previous day. Satisfied that it could wait, he couldn't help but notice a manila folder placed conspicuously on his partner's side. It was set apart from the reports and other paper items. A quick glance around the room to prove that Starsky was indeed not there and he lifted the folder to his own side.

He opened it and the picture in the top left hand corner caught his eye. It wasn't a mug shot, rather a school picture of a young boy of about 10 years old. As Hutch read over the paper it was stapled to, he learned that he wasn't far off, the boy was 11. _This is intriguing._

The form with the boy's information was similar to a criminal record without the criminal part. He was absorbed in reading, when he was alerted to a coffee cup being placed within eyeshot. He looked up, folder still in hands, to see Starsky perched on his own side of the desk with a matching cup and a doughnut. He had obviously not noticed what Hutch was reading.

"Good morning." Starsky said loudly, noting Hutch's stunned silence. Hutch was unsure of why he was nervous about reading the contents of a folder his partner had clearly left in the open, but this seemed different.

"Hey, good morning." Starsky tried again. "Do I look that bad?" He asked, a little non-plussed by Hutch's stare. Hutch snapped out of it.

"No, no. Good morning. Thanks." He took the warm Styrofoam cup and closed the folder, nonchalantly.

"Wha's 'at?" Starsky asked around a mouthful of doughnut. Hutch quickly moved the folder to Starsky's side, as if it would change the fact that he had been snooping.

"Just something on your desk, thought it might be something you asked for about that robbery. But unless they're recruiting in the middle schools now, it's not."

Starsky opened the folder one handed, trying to wash down the doughnut with the hot coffee, practically spewing it across the squad room when he did. He made a sound that was something like "Oh"

Hutch leaned back in his chair and waited.

"That's my kid!" Starsky smiled and shoved the folder toward Hutch's hands. "I've been waiting for them to dig this up."

Hutch only sat in stunned silence. Instead of looking where Starsky was excitedly pointing he was looking at his partner's face, shocked.

"Your what?" He asked, trying to be quieter than Starsky had been about the announcement of his fatherhood.

"My kid. They've finally got a kid for me." Starsky said, even more excited. Hutch looked around the room nervously.

"What are you doing, adopting?" Hutch asked in total confusion.

"What is this about?"

Starsky smirked and began to laugh

"Come on Hutch, you remember that program, CCOR?" He said finally and thumbed through the information.

"Yeah, Children of Criminals Officer Relations." He said slowly, it _was_ a long name.

"Oh." Hutch sighed in relief. "Oh."

Hutch sipped his coffee in silence as his partner sat engrossed with learning everything he could about the boy.

"What's his name again?" Hutch asked.

"Chandler Shawn Stovall." Starsky said with pride and a smile big enough to drive his own car through. Hutch rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile himself. He hid it carefully, however, when Captain Dobey stepped loudly out of his office. He looked around, annoyed for a moment.

"Don't you two have a beat to get on?" He asked over Starsky's head.

"In a minute Cap. Look what I got today." Starsky said, spinning in his chair.

Captain Dobey made a face but accepted the picture. Starsky had pried the staple loose and freed it.

"Who is this supposed to be?" His tone was suspicious.

"That Captain is Chandler Shawn Stovall, _my_ CCOR kid." Starsky repeated proudly. Dobey looked to Hutch, who only shrugged and began to find an itch on the back of his neck very interesting. Dobey looked back to see that the expression on Starsky's face hadn't changed. He shoved the picture back at him.

"That's nice. Here, you'll want this for your wallet." His response was curt. Starksy was about to comment but Dobey interrupted.

"Crime doesn't stop for your own personal Father's day Starsky. Get on the street you two!"

It took no convincing at all to use Starsky's car that day. It never did In fact, Hutch didn't have to say a word. He simply followed Starsky out to the red and white car.

"You wanna come with me to meet his family?" Starsky asked after they had driven a few blocks.

"Sure, why not." Hutch agreed and Starsky's smile broke out again.

Work had been getting pretty monotonous. Starsky had jumped at the chance to sign up for CCOR. His name had been the third on the precinct's list when it came around. They had both forgotten about it for the past few months because of the long process implementing a new program usually required.

"I guess it's up to you to contact him?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, I got some information in the mail about what to do after I signed up. The legal guardian is notified that the kid is eligible and has asked for permission to be contacted. In this case it's his Mother. His Father's doin' ten for armed robbery and assault. From the looks of this address it's not the nicest place. I'd say we can do some good for this kid."

Hutch was brought back to some sort of awareness at hearing the word 'we'.

_Aw why not? That's always the way it is. We just assume that anything one gets into the other will follow._ Hutch smiled at the thought. Starsky glanced over to see it and smiled too.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Starsky counted down the hours and was more than a little annoyed when written statements and paperwork added two more onto an already long day. But he was pleased to see it was still light outside when they emerged from the front doors and walked out to his car.

"You don't have to come Hutch, if you don't wanna. It's been a longer day than I thought." Starsky assured.

"No, no I'll come. I've got to meet this Chandler Shawn Stovall. Anyway, it's beginning to get dark, and I don't like the kid's neighborhood." Hutch teased.

"Hutch, I think I can take ca…"

"Shut up and drive." Hutch cut in, pointing to the road.

The light didn't last long and soon the orange glow of a sunset was covering the city. Starsky only needed to read the address once to know it wasn't the best part of town, but what could one expect? He also only needed to read it once to get there.

"Sure you know where you're going?" Hutch asked after a long silence.

"Of course I know where I'm going." Starsky shot back.

"See? Burnwick Apartments." He pointed to the decrepit sign, painted in blue and white, hanging above the open door of the building.

"Well, if we're going by the sign, it actually says: 'Burn Apart', and little bits of other letters."

"Whatever," answered Starsky as he parked the car. Several suspicious looking pedestrians stopped to admire the car, and Starsky shared an uneasy glance with his partner.

The double doors of the apartment building were open wide and they walked right in silently, past the uninhabited office to the stairwell. They ascended one flight and suddenly came upon a problem. A young boy was sobbing noisily in the middle of the stairs. Hutch looked to Starsky; both thinking the same thing.

Starsky was the first to voice the thought aloud.

"Chandler?"

The boy raised his head and nodded, tears streaking his pale cheeks. At that moment, whether he knew it or not, Starsky's heart was taken prisoner, with no hope of liberation. A searing jolt of sad reality pierced his chest and he stepped forward to sit next to the boy. Starsky looked up at Hutch, who nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Who…who are you?" Chandler asked, almost moving away. Starsky pulled out his badge as proof before he began to explain who he was.

"I'm Detective Starsky, this is my partner, Hutch." Hutch smiled as the boy looked up.

"You might already know my name." Starsky risked a smile, but was only rewarded with a shocked expression from the boy.

"Police?" His worry was obvious. Starsky nodded. Chandler recoiled suddenly into the railing. His slim limbs tangling through them as he tried to stand as quickly as possible.

"Who called you?" He gasped.

"No one Chandler. Stay calm." Starsky stood, reaching for the boy.

"I didn't! You tell him that! I didn't do it!" The boy's breathing quickened as he spoke.

Hutch pushed away from the wall and stepped up two steps to stand by his partner.

"You didn't do what Chandler?" He asked.

"I didn't call the police. He told me not to and I didn't." Chandler said firmly. With the last word he lunged to make hisescape down the stairs. Hutch was quicker, and hooked his long arm around the boy's middle.

"Hold on a second son." Hutch coolly lifted Chandler and placed him on the landing a few steps up, between himself and Starsky.

Starsky only crossed his arms and stared down when Chandler seemed to turn to him for aid.

"Who told you not to call the police, Chandler?" Hutch asked. Chandler turned his head back to the man who held him.

"I… I mean…" But before he could decide on what to say a woman's scream came from down the hall.

With a quick glance at one another, Starsky and Hutch went barreling up the hall. Starsky barely registered the number of Chandler's apartment before Hutch called out.

"Open up, police!"

Each took a side of the door, gun drawn, waiting. The noise had stopped and some muttering ensued. Finally both heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened. The chain on the door was still latched and it only opened wide enough for a middle aged woman with dark hair to show little of her face.

"Yes, officers?" She said courteously.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Starsky asked, lowering his weapon. Hutch still held his at eye level as Starsky spoke with her. Eye contact kept them informed on one another as Starsky was able to gather that the woman was Mrs. Stovall and that, according to her, the noise was a minor domestic matter and did not require law enforcement.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Stovall we'd like to come in and make sure." Starsky gave her one of his most charming smiles. " Besides, I have another reason for seeing you ." It worked and Mrs. Stovall opened the door completely.

It wasn't until the tension had subsided that Hutch glanced down the hall to see a worried Chandler poking his head around the corner. Hutch smiled and waved his hand for the boy to join them. After a moment's hesitation Chandler came sprinting down the hall. Hutch had decided that the boy's presence might do the situation some good; whatever relative was hassling Mrs. Stovall obviously didn't want Chandler around. With him there it might ease the confrontation, seeing that it was a family matter.

When Hutch and Chandler came inside Mrs. Stovall was talking to Starsky in the musty living room.

The living room was in no way the stylish room of a modern home. Every piece of furniture shouted the phrase 'function before style', except for one chair which looked like it could no longer manage even that.

Mrs. Stovall was still speaking with Starsky and she was stuttering more than anything.

Hutch soon caught Starsky's eye, and it lead his own to the sofa in the corner.

Sitting sprawled and pouting on the sofa was a young man. He seemed very much like Chandler in the face. When Mrs. Stovall saw that they had noticed him she introduced him in the strangest way

"Oh, my _husband's_ son, Matthew." Her face said more than her words as she averted her gaze from the young man. It was obvious to both detectives that Matthew was the reason for the disturbance. Starsky studied the figure on the sofa a little more closely.

"What's he on?" He asked Mrs. Stovall, all business now.

She started at the question."Excuse me?" She had hoped the two men wouldn't notice, and suddenly realized her miscalculation. She had underestimated their wisdom in her situation.

Starsky ignored the glare from Matthew.

"What's he on?" He asked once again.

Mrs. Stovall cleared her throat.

"None of your business cop. You won't find anything here." Matthew said loudly. Hutch came around to stand opposite his partner in front of the young man.

Starsky leaned over and placed his hands on his knees to look closer at the young man's eyes.

"He's telling the truth." Mrs. Stovall intervened. "There's nothing here. He's here for money. I have no doubt what for." She spoke angrily and turned away. Starsky noted the twitchy energy Matthew was literally dripping with and sighed. He stood up.

"Probably cocaine." He whispered to Hutch, who he sidled up to.

"Yeah,"

"She _owes_ me money!" Matthew stood and went towards the woman. Hutch stopped him with a firmly planted palm on his chest. Matthew staggered a moment but stopped. He glared an instant at both of them, and then once more at Mrs. Stovall before storming out the door.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an awful hostess." Mrs. Stovall said quickly as soon as the door had slammed behind him.

"Please sit down." She guestured to the sofa. "There are cokes in the fridge Chandler, bring them for us would you." She smiled. "You'll stay for a drink won't you? I know why you're here Detective Starsky."

"Though," she continued, a little sadly. "I won't be a bit surprised if you drop this program all together after today."

Starsky was quick to dispel her fears.

"First Mrs. Stovall, call me David and second, I'm not going to drop the program after this little episode. It's all the more reason we should stick to it." He smiled warmly and she seemed to settle a bit.

"I am very grateful for that."

That moment Chandler stumbled back into the room with an arm full of coke bottles, clanging in his grasp. Hutch rose to help him and took the bottle opener that the boy had secured in his teeth.

Mrs. Stovall shook her head wearily. "There are _trays_, Chandler." She sighed as Hutch handed her one of the bottles, already opened.

"I forgot." Chandler answered irritably.

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Stovall gestured to Starsky.

"Chandler, this is Detective Starsky. He's your police mentor for the CCOR program."

Chandler stood from where he had sat on the floor and shook Starsky's hand as if he were a robot programmed to greet people. Starsky smiled, the boy knew what was expected of him.

"Aw, come on give me five." He quipped, and got more than he bargained for as Chandler slapped his upraised hand. Hutch snickered as Starsky made a face.

"Heck of a 'five' arm you got there." He said, rubbing his palm.

For the next 30 minutes they discussed the program and the paper work involved, safety precautions and events. Finally, silence prevailed and it was obvious what needed to be said.

"I'm very sorry about Matthew." Mrs. Stovall began.

"He is my husband's son from a previous marriage. I'm not sure why he sticks around. We are really his only family. He began going around with some questionable boys when he was about Chandler's age but nothing serious happenedand since I'm not exactly responsible for him I didn't pay much mind but now…" She trailed off and it was noticeable she was tearing up.

"You can't help but care for him, is that it?" Hutch's question was soft.

"Yes," She choked out after a moment. "He started the drugs his senior year in high school. There's never been a _bit_ of it in the house, I made sure of that." She assured them.

"But away from here… I'm not quite sure what goes on."

Starsky couldn't help but fall into questioning mode at that.

"Is there a gang or anything he refers to when he talks about his 'friends'?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it—"

"The Forgotten." Chandler spoke up. Hutch and Starsky suddenly regarded the boy on the floor proudly.

"That's perfect. Thank you Chandler." Hutch smiled.

"The officers patrolling this area have been having trouble with an up and coming gang called The Forgotten." Hutch stated simply. "This will tie some things together."

Starsky stood and walked to the window.

"After seeing Matthew we can link The Forgotten to the cocaine in this area. This early in the game there's no telling if it's just kids fooling around or a cover for a bigger organization."

Hutch stood as well. "It looks like this gang is already beyond breaking old windows and stealing apples from the corner store." He shook his head.

They said their goodbyes and Chandler paid special attention to Starsky as he left their apartment.

"I'll call as soon as they let me know when the party is." Starsky assured Chandler as he stepped out the door. Hutch was already out in the hall when the door finally closed. He couldn't help the smile on his face, nor the laugh when Starsky wrinkled his brow.

Starsky glared defensively. "What?"

Hutch tried to contain himself.

"Oh nothing. I just think this is good for you."

They both walked out to the car and once inside Hutch reached for the radio. Starsky caught his wrist. He cast a puzzled look towards Hutch.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hutch twisted his arm away and went for the radio again.

"I'm going to radio in and request the officers in charge of this sector be notified about the new gang lead on…"

Starsky rolled his eyes.

"It won't do any good until tomorrow. We're off duty Hutch, I'm not letting you touch that radio."

Starsky grabbed his arm. Hutch pulled it away and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Each time Starsky wrenched hutch's wrist away and by the last try he had a playful smile on his face.

Hutch sighed, and Starsky relinquished his hold with a nod, accepting his victory with grace.

"Now, how about supper?"

"Nothing raunchy, okay Starsk?"

Starsky sent a plaintive look across the car, but was met by stalwart confidence on his partner's face. He sighed and looked back at the road.

"Fine, healthy garbage it is!" Starsky said in mock joy as they drove into the setting sun of Bay City


End file.
